Chasing stars and lovers
by bloominglightinthedarksky
Summary: Life always turns out to be harder than we ever hoped it would, it gives us heart break amidst our happiest moments, and shatters our world when we think we have it all. Join my o.c 'yukki' as she ventures with noctis, prompto,luna,gladio,ignis and a whole lot more characters in their lives journey through highschool and after.
1. Chapter 1

*Heyyyyy everyone :) hope you're all doing well, this is my first ever fanfic and it took me a whole lot of guts to decide to publish it her, the main character is my creation a hopeless romantic brunette named 'yuuki' you'll get to know her through this fic ;) this fic's events are parts from my reality mushed up with a lot of extra drama with the characters of final fantasy xv mainly noctis, prompto, ignis, gladio,stella , regis and many more others and a lot of crossovers that i hope you enjoy 3 SOOOO without further a do let's begin:

Chapter 1 **TIME DOESN'T HEAL EVERYTHING**

His cigarette smoke filled up my one room house, the house that I stayed in for the last 3 years , whose walls witnessed the sadness, the tears the happy moments, the smiles and laughs but all that's left now is his cigarette smoke, it was too intoxicating but I have gotten used to it, he laid on my bed and I stood with my back against the room's door, yes room would be a more appropriate term to describe what I would call home after I moved in to Lucis 4 years ago; however everything has changed everything is now nothing but fleeting memories I have no idea why my memory took me back to the very first day I met Luna; Luna the reason for my life to change and yet she's the very same reason for this state, my thoughts were interrupted by the corrosive cough that noctis's lungs puffed out, screaming at him to stop smoking yet he never bothered himself with his health, not anymore not after what has happened, my eyes scanned him again and again from top to toe the very familiar scene, him lying on my bed, his previous crystal blue mesmerizing, admiring eyes are now dead. Noctis was long gone, this man that lays on my bed is not in any shape or form the noctis I've fallen for this man was a stranger, a stranger who would not allow for anyone to approach him anymore except for me, why? I have no clue, again, my thoughts were interrupted but this time it was his now hoarse voice that called out to me :' yuuki' My legs moved in his direction dragging my reluctant self and forcing me to stand by his side, he was now in a sitting position, I knew what was next. He pressed his lips against mine, his slender fingers wrapped around the edges of my waist, he would not kiss me the way I've seen him kiss her, he was afraid to touch me but as if he was fighting an internal battle a side of him that screams to wake up and the other side that's just dead and he continued kissing me I didn't resist, I LOVED HIM FOR GOD'S SAKE, this was my fantasy dream him kissing me and not seeing anyone but me, but THIS is not how I expected it to be like, the guilt is building up in him I could almost taste his agony and regrets with each kiss he lands on my dry lips, I was NOT LUNA, but he doesn't see that, he doesn't see anything anymore, hits as if he has lost the sense of seeing , he's just replaying and re-living his memories; his once peaceful happy memories with Luna, and I'm just a doll. It kills me. It really hurts me, but I love him.

Noctis pov

She stood there staring at me, waiting for me to wake up from my eternal slumber, possibly hoping that the 'old' noctis would be back….I fail each time I try to shake off what happened, how can it happen? When did it happen? Why did it happen? I was once a happy man, you could say that I almost owned everything, a father whose a king of this amazingly beautiful city Lucis, he was always a father before he was a king, a dearly loving friends actually brothers that I still wonder why in the name of etro have I been blessed with them, and finally a beautiful spirit that I get to call my wife; Luna. However the girl in front of me, that I pushed her down on her knees and forced myself on her was NOT LUNA, that I know, but she comforts me for some reason I feel safe around her or more like my subconscious mind is trying so hard to replace the image of Luna with Yuuki, I feel really bad but my body continues moving on its own, I push her onto her bed and I lay on top of her, she knows what's coming next, I'll make out with her, I never really made out with her but today…today was the day I first met Luna the 26 of July, my body wanted revenge and I didn't give myself any access to anyone other being except to this girl that I'm on top off, I could feel her skin under my touch she was ice cold, her night gown was clearly not keeping her warm, her eyes stared at me her hazel hair which has been in a pony tail is now loose and she continues to stare at me, she didn't show any resistance, she loved me; that I knew, and I'm taking advantage of that when did I become such a terrible human being? It doesn't matter now, my body was pressed against hers, I kiss her neck and then move to her lips her hands grip my hair as if she was begging me not to go this far, that's he have allowed me to touch her and kiss her but not to make love; but I didn't care I pushed myself down and leaving my kiss marks where ever I could, I took of her night gown, I have no memory of how I did that, she was now in her lace pink lingerie, she was pretty. My hands managed to take off her underwear without permission, she again gripped my hair and her soft voice called out my name: noct…noctis please don't. she was a virgin, that was clear he r face was bright red and I felt a sort of a superior power to be able to take away something that no one else has, and no one else can, I clipped her bra off and it fell I stared at her naked body, filled my eyes with it and possibly ignited my male hormones I took of my black boxers and my shirt we were both naked, was this rape? But she wasn't really complaining so I guess it isn't? I don't know and I don't care. I massaged her breast and kissed her lips she was really turning me on, someone besides Luna managed to turn me on, not that I have slept with any girl besides Luna, I just never imagined it was possible, she turned me on with each moan she made as I kissed her and now my penis was yelling at me to break her, take away what's her and let her be, and when the morning arrives we'll do it again …I had nothing to do, more like I COULDN'T do anything anymore, PATHETIC. I WAS ABSOLUTELY PATHETIC. To be broken so easily by Luna and now take out my vengeance on a woman/girl that just has nothing to do with it is ridiculous, I moved inside of her and she screamed, she was in pain, and I thrusted even harder and harder her eyes shed a few tears was it the pain? Or was it the guilt that she allowed me to do whatever I wanted with her? I moved in faster and she her screams became more frequent I tried to hush her by kissing her but I felt a sudden urge to just back away from her face to get a full view of how she looked like, but what I saw was my reflection in her eyes DISGUSTING. I am absolutely a disgusting human being this is in no way what my late father have pictured me to be 5 years ago, I didn't break her I moved my penis out and my tongue wanted to lick her and find her g-spot, so I did and she kept moaning and I licked her and licked her like she was a lollipop I couldn't stop, I moved my penis back inside of her and moved harder and then she cummed and so did I but that didn't stop me I was NOT DONE.


	2. Chapter 2: Regrets & Memories

Heyyyyy I hope the previous chapter wasn't too explicit *_* everything seems dark for now and mysterious but soon and slowly everything will add up and please leave a review and pardon me if there are any errors for English is my 2nd language :O

Chapter 2 Regrets & Memories

'I'm sorry….I'm so sorry, that's not what I wanted to happen. THIS wasn't how things were supposed to turn out' noctis said with tears overflowing as he kissed me, I could taste the regret, the angst, the inner child in him that was once happy and hopeful. He slowly backed away from me and put on his black t shirt and trousers. I for some reason started crying, he looked at me when he heard and looked really confused on how to act from here, he thought he was the reason for these tears, and he was partly right, but I cried my heart out because ill never be enough for him, ill never even be a replacement or anything to fill his, now, empty heart. He approached me and as soon as he touched my skin I fell into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck and cried even harder.

'I'm really sorry, I went too far. You don't deserve this, you've only been kind to me and all I did was take advantage of it, hate me if you want and ill just walk out and you'll never see me again but please…. please don't cry'. His voice too close to my ears, his words felt true, but I didn't want him to leave how can I explain to him that I did want him, and that even for awhile I felt happy that he saw me a woman for once. How can I tell him that I have always dreamt of this, given it would be in a different light of events, but somehow this was still what I wanted. He pushed me away and put on his black boots and was heading towards the door, he didn't look back as he said "Goodbye, yuuki. Thank you for everything.' I couldn't believe it, was he really walking out of my life, was he really going to leave? I didn't find any words but before he turns the door handle I found my body running towards him like he was a drug that I was too hooked onto to let go, 'PLEASE, stay with me. I know im not perfect, im not enough but PLEASE I don't mind the person who you are now, I can't force the old noctis out of you, but I cant blame you it was partly my fault this all happened.' Words escaped me and I wonder if he even understood what I was saying as I cried and held him back. He turned towards me now, with his head hung low and his voice shaky as he said: ' Why? What do you see in me? Why are you so hung up on me? Why cant you leave like everyone else? " he raised his voice as he added:' I ONLY USED YOU! WHY CANT YOU GET THAT?! STOP LOWERING YOUR WORTH THAT'S WHY 'ELI' LEFT YOU!' On hearing those words, my jaw was hanging open, my eyes staring in denial to what was coming out from his mouth. I felt like I was choking, I felt like I couldn't breathe, was that how he saw me, truly? I thought that maybe at least he had grown fond of him but I guess I was broken.

Noctis pov.

I had to her that she didn't mean to me as much as she thought she did, that I was that horrible of a person, that this is really who I am. I didn't know what to say now should I just walk out? For some reason I just couldn't move, probably my guilt paralyzed me down for 'Eli' was to her what 'luna' was to me. We both had a lot more in common than anyone else, yet I was too brutal, at least not after making out with her. 'get…out…GET THE FUCK OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE AND I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ON WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU …. SO JUST GET OUT' she said with all the energy in her body that was left, all the fight that she had in her was gone, as she fell to the floor, and tears flowed non stop. I couldn't clearly say anything so I walked away and shut her door behind me. I stood there in front of her door, as I heard her cries even more. Why did I feel bad? I said what I thought, I was messed up, rather I was envious of her. She seemed like she had all the love in the world in her no matter how much pain she's been through, while I was knocked out. It started raining all of the sudden and I made my way to my car, perhaps it's time to go back to my life at the palace. I stood in front of my car and looked above at her building, this place was where 'we' all felt like family, this was the beginning….


End file.
